


Save The Fish

by TheReluctantBlue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Connor saves a fish and Markus is a mermaid it has to happen, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mermaid au, the title is also dumb but i honor Connor's iconic gesture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: Connor saves a fish and brings it back into the water.And maybe he saved more than that.





	Save The Fish

**Author's Note:**

> A Mermaid AU none of us asked for but I needed to write.
> 
> I know I still have A Kingdom To Rule to work on but ehhh my hand slipped. I hope this is still okay, though.

Soft music plays on the car's stereo as Connor and Hank take a drive to their destination.

Connor takes in the scenery as the opened windows of the car envelop them with a scent of fresh dew grass and salty breeze of the vast waters by the edge of the highway. The lush green trees and clear blue skies above their heads make everything serene and wonderful.

Perhaps Hank did make a great decision in moving into the countryside.

While the bustling city streets and neon lights against the tall infastructures make up for sources of entertainment and progression. It's terribly dire and minimal compared to the beauty in nature. The city never provided the same calm and serenity the nature could give to ones own being.

Hank told him they'll be living in this village called _Jericho_. A small quiet village close to the sea.

"Look at that... This is a nature-lover's wet dream." Hank says as they caught sight of the village from the highway. Elevated houses stood at the village, with the bottom reaching to white sands of the beach.

"Sumo would like the beach." Connor supplies, as he looks behind him to see the Saint Bernard's head looking at the view. "I still can't believe you found such a place. It's beautiful."

"Perks of the retirement with DPD, probably." Hank says as he makes a right curve, passing by the sign board " _Welcome To Jericho_ " on their turn.

As a retired police officer, Connor knew this is just what Hank needed. It took a while for him to convince the older man to do it, but he's glad he was able to make Hank concede.

As they reach within the village, it took five blocks before reaching their house.

Connor help Hank choose the house and he liked it for a particular reason. It wasn't too big compared to the other homes. It reminds him of Hank's old house back in Detroit, but it feels more alive. The trees by the house give a decent shade against the sun's glaring rays of the hot summer. The grass sway along the gentle scented breeze of a beautiful weather as the birds sing from their nests. Sumo is already splayed on the grassy field of the yard, also pleased with the change of scenery compared to the gloom of the city.

It feels like home.

The house isn't fully furnished yet, but the necessities such as the bed and kitchen utensils have already been brought by real estate agent.

Soft creme is painted against the walls of the living room, making it more lively with the windows open. Hank has his own room adjacent to his own upstairs, and the kitchen is in another room from the living room.

It would take a while to unpack all their clothes and belongings but they have lots of time to do so now.

"I think I'm gonna have a drink after cleaning all this junk." Hank grumbles after carrying the last box from the car.

"What did I tell you about drinking again, Hank?" Connor scolds him as he pushes the couch to the desired position in front the television.

He smirks as he can hear the older man groan. Grumbling in what seems to be ' _can't tell me what to do_ ". It's in times like this that Connor sometimes forgets who's the adult between the two of them.

They managed to clear their stuff close by dark. That's when Hank decided that they should go to the beach before the sun sets.

Connor almost never had time to spend some minutes for himself. Work with the DPD was always hectic, and new cases are handled day by day. It never crossed his mind to just look at the setting sun and embrace the feeling of it after a day's work.

And now that he got the chance, he was beyond words.

They reach the beach with the sun already half hidden by the waters; its reflection glimmering as ripples of water distort the enchanting sight. The skies are painted in mixed hues of blue, yellow, pink, and purple; different colors mix in harmony painted in the vast canvas of the neverending sky.

"Loss for words, son?" Hank says with a fond chuckle as he watched Connor's awed expression.

"I-I've never... I—"

"It's fine, kid." Hank interjects softly as he pushes the younger man ahead. "Go out there or Sumo will leave you behind."

And Connor goes along with Sumo towards the crashing waves reaching the shore. He lets himself feel the soft sand and the rushing waves phasing through his feet.

Connor looks beyond the horizon as the sun continues to set, progressively darkening the painted skies in exchange for a blanket of venetian hues above their heads. The scent of salty sea breeze hit his skin as the crashing waves create a calming cacophony.

Sumo has been sniffing in the sand, then burrows in it as if finding his own treasure.

Connor helps the Saint Bernard in collecting those treasures. As the dog digs through the sand, he collects things like small shells or piece of stick. They even found a coin in the sand. What treasures indeed.

As they explore the beach further, Sumo perks as if he found something. The dog runs to what caught its attention, and Connor follows.

"A fish?" Connor inspects the thing caught by Sumo's paw. The fish still seems to be alive as it squiggles, trying to get away from the dog's weighted paw.

"Let it go, Sumo." He scolds the dog and grasps the slippery fish from the canine. The Saint Bernard whines at the loss of his new catch, but concedes anyway as he turns away, sniffing for another find.

"There you go." Connor says softly as he brought the fish into the water. He watches as the fish paddle its fins and swim away onto the sea where it belongs.

His eyes return to the waters, now darker than it was since night time has fallen. Connor closes his eyes, cherishing the serene harmony of the waves against his ears one last time.

"Connor! Sumo! Time to go home!" Hank calls out for them. He gives the view one last look before running with Sumo back to the older man.

And as Connor returns back to Hank, he failed to notice a gaze watching him from the waters.


End file.
